1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to disk drive brackets, and more particularly, to a disk drive bracket with high heat dissipation efficiency.
2. Description of Related Art
Due to the development of computer science, the storage capacities of disk drives have increased and the read-write speeds have become faster, so disk drives generate large amounts of heat during operation. Thus, how to rapidly exhaust the heat generated by disk drives during operation and thereby prevent the disk drives from overheating and failing to operate has become a major problem.